Code: Mindgame
by Omnibard
Summary: XANA's been stepping up his game, lately but why? The gang discovers the answer in a new arrival with strange powers, and a message, and gifts, for them all... rated for some violence.


Disclaimer Fun – I don't own Code Lyoko. I'm not even French. I just like it. So all of you hellspawn lawyers, calm down.

**Note – This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. So it's going to be horrid. My sincerest apologies.**

Jeremie released a breath that felt like it had been held since Ulrich and Aelita entered Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated."

Aelita's smooth, comforting voice came from his earphone, and he slumped in his chair.

"That was close, guys. Too close. XANA seems to be stepping up his game…"

Ulrich, with a laugh, spoke, "Hey, nothing to worry about, Jeremie. We'll just have to step up our game, too!"

Jeremie shook his head, removing the headset; setting it down on the keyboard. He looked past the monitor, at the great holographic image of the Forest Sector. It was a few minutes before he heard the footsteps behind him, and he stood, adjusting his glasses.

"A job well done, guys. We'd better head back, now…" He took Aelita's hand in his, and they began their journey back.

_Something's not right. The monsters were positively _ferocious… _I could have sworn they were trying to take out Aelita, for whatever reason…_

Back at his room, Jeremie sighed, falling backward onto the bed. He had been thinking about it all the way home…

But I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. 

The next morning, they met at the vending machines. Yumi and Ulrich, always together; and Odd, getting a cup of hot chocolate. Yumi spoke.

"So, how did it go last night?"

Ulrich grinned. "Piece of cake."

"I'm still not so sure about that, Ulrich…" Jeremie's face, with his head tilted downward, looked dark in his contemplation.

"What's the trouble, then, Einstein?" Odd grinned lopsidedly, taking a drink.

Ulrich smirked. "He thinks XANA's got a big, secret reason for stepping up his game… I say he's just sick of _losing_." Odd laughed at that; draining his cup, crushing it, and tossing it into the garbage can. Aelita spoke up.

"And why should he have a secret? Maybe he's just trying to speed things up, Jeremie." She took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You should stop worrying."

Jeremie sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, it's just… a gut feeling. I don't know. But I'll stop." But he didn't. Wouldn't. _Couldn't_. It was there, nagging at him from a dark corner of his mind…

With a wave of his hand, the branches parted before him; and finally, he was free from the forest, with Kadic Academy in plain view. He could feel them… so close!

"It was quite a journey…" He smiled. "But I'm here. Hopefully, not too late." Bastian leaned against a tree, thinking…

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to…" He made his decision. "Yes. That's what I'll do. I can feel it; they're still alive. I'll just take a little tour…

Standing upward, he assumed his full height. He was about five feet, and eleven inches tall; a mess of auburn hair that shone like fire in the day's sunlight, which illuminated his too-pale skin. He reached up, and fastened his cloak together again- obscuring a strange pair of lines seeming to run down his person; pulling the hood up to obscure his face. He stretched his legs, curling his toes in and out in his boots; walking in the direction of the Academy, where the Lyoko users were located- at last. _At last._

Bastian stepped out into the campus; taking slow strides, stopping to glance at the vending machines. He smelled hot chocolate; a commodity he had not enjoyed for a long time.

He'd have to get some before they all left. _If_ they left.

He continued on his way, not paying much attention… until a strong hand gripped his shoulder, and pulled him around roughly.

The expanse of the gym teacher- _Jim, isn't it?_- filled his vision; and the man scowled darkly down at him.

"Well…" A confused look spread across his face for a moment, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before…" The confusion, Bastian saw, was slowly changing to suspicion.

"Ah… I'm new, you see." Bastian beamed; as genuinely as he could.

"Oh… alright, then." Jim lifted a brow, and released him. "Well… you'd better get back to class. Isn't that where you should be?"

Bastian shook his head. "Ah… no. I was excused… to the infirmary." He spoke as smoothly as he could, while manifesting excuses he hoped would pass. And they did.

"Alright, then… but the infirmary's that way. Just so you know." Jim turned him around, and gave him a slight push. "Just get right back to class when you're all set!" Bastian walked, waited, and heaved a sigh of relief when Jim's footsteps faded.

_Close call. But, who knows… I just may find one of them at the infirmary._

He did.

As Bastian walked into the infirmary- after sneaking past the nurse- he glanced inside… and his eyes settled on Yumi.

_A stroke of luck… she's probably the one who'll handle it the best._

He walked in fully, lowering his head; looking as shy as possible, as if he was avoiding her. Folds of hair cascaded down, obscuring his eyes.

As he passed her bed, he glanced to the side. Her gaze was locked onto him. And no surprise; he was dressed like someone straight out of a fantasy novel. But he felt there was another reason…

She didn't speak, even as he leaned against the wall beside the bed, waiting. But he could feel her tension.

He was about to stand upright again, and speak… when the nurse walked in.

Ah. Yolanda, isn't it? 

"And what are you doing here, young man?" She crossed her arms, and gazed down at him expectantly. Bastian met her eyes… and his flashed for a moment. His voice seemed to have an echoing undertone to it.

"I'm here to fetch Yumi… once she's all taken care of."

She blinked; shaking her head, as if she had become dizzy for a moment. She leaned against the wall, and nodded. "Alright. Just let me give her the stomach medicine…"

"Ah. Those bad stomachaches; demonic little nuisances, aren't they?"

Yolanda nodded, taking a spoonful of pink fluid from a bottle, which Yumi swiftly downed.

"Off you two go, then. Back to class, and hurry…"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yumi turned on him, and took a few steps back.

"Alright. Who _are _you? I know for a fact you're no one from around here."

Bastian smiled, tilting his head. "You're quite right, Yumi. I am no one from around here. Not even close…" He chuckled, bowing lightly. "I am Bastian. And I'm glad I found you first; no one else, with the exception of Aelita, would have let me get this far… Ulrich probably would have tried to smash me into the dirt the first chance he got, if he suspected anything."

She took a few more steps back, tensing again… "What does that mean?"

"It means, Yumi, I am quite related to your group's secrets." His smile grew into a grin. "Quite related to Lyoko… Lyoko, and XANA."

She seemed ready to call for the others. It was then that Bastian extended his right hand, smiling warmly.

"I'm here to help."

Other notes:

**Inspiration for character 'Bastian' came from the following songs:**

H.I.M – Wings of a Butterfly

Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc.

R.E.M – Losing My Religion

Positively Dark - Equinox


End file.
